


Twin Drabbles 11

by Blackcat42



Series: word Drabbles [11]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat42/pseuds/Blackcat42





	

**Twin Drabbles 11**

 

** Dirty **

“ I will only fight dirty when needed” said Sideswipe.

“Sides you always fight dirty” commented Sunstreaker from the transformer sized couch.

 

** Recharge **

Sunstreaker slept like a rock in recharge and the only sound that could wake him up was the sound of the base alarm.

 

** Patience  **

“ Sunshine you really test my patience” said Sideswipe as he watched Sunstreaker pace inside the brig cell.

 

** Felt **

Sunstreaker felt every injury that Sideswipe had to his frame, after Sideswipe had been sent away for a mission without him.

 

** Tied **

Sideswipe tied the last pink bow on Sunstreaker’s helm vents.

 

** Wash **

“Sideswipe wash my back and then you can polish me until I shine like the sun” ordered Sunstreaker.

“Yes Lord Sunstreaker” replied Sideswipe picking up a new soft wash cloth.

 

** Optics **

Sunstreaker covered his optics to stop seeing a very overcharged Sideswipe sing and dance to the party music.

 

** Climbed **

Sideswipe climbed onto his desk as he watched a cute bunny rabbit hop around his quarters.

 

** Feet  **

Sunstreaker utter profanities under his breath when he tripped over his own feet while running down the ark corridor.

 

** Vain **

“Sunshine you are one vain slagger” said Sideswipe as he watched Sunstreaker pose in front of a mirror.

 

** Rubbed **

Sunstreaker rubbed the sleep from his optics as he watched the Ark’s security feed.

 

** Paint **

“My paint job is ruined” shouted Sunstreaker pointing out the dents and scratches that covered his body after the latest encounter with the Decepticons.


End file.
